Innocence of a Cat
by Panda-Chan is Kawaii
Summary: Sakura is a girl who was abandoned in the forest while baby. Now sixteen she rescues someone who is going to change her life forever. DISCONTINUED BY X-Yukiko-X. RE-CONTINUED BY Panda-Chan is KAWAII
1. Uchiha Mikoto

When this story was discontinued by X-Yukiko-X, I got really frustrated because it was such a wonderful story, I asked her if I could continue the story, but then I read her A/N towards the end and this is exactly what it says :

Innocence of a cat

A shadow flew by, jumping from tree to tree easily. It stopped a moment, sniffed a bit the air and then began jumping again.

The forest was beautiful. Simple with not too much trees but not too much space between them either.

If you looked good, you would see a flash of light pink flying with the shadow, and trained ears would hear a small giggle.

The shadow smiled happily. It was going to have a new friend.

It finally stopped. It was in a clearing. It revealed itself cautiously.

A head first popped out of the protection of the woods. A girls' about sixteen, seventeen. She had light pink hair that went to the waist with a small ponytail on the side (like Rin s' in Inuyasha). Her emerald green eyes were sparkling with interest and joy. Their iris was just like a cats'.

She was wearing a green piece of cloth that seemed to have been used in years around her upper body; it went down to mid-thigh. It went on one shoulder leaving the other out. She was rather small but not too much. Her figure was thin but a bit muscular from living in the forest.

But what was really surprising with her was that she had two white cat ears on top of her head and a white tail with a black tip that went out from under her cloth.

The tail wagged happily as the owners' eyes spotted an animal.

A horse to be exact.

It was a powerful pure black stallion. He was breathing hardly, and had sweat covering his body with a saddle and a snaffle on.

She approached it slowly, seeing as he was afraid of her, backing away.

She murmured soothing words in a strange thong for you and me.

The horse seemed to understand her and calmed down; she couldn't help but smile big.

She approached him again and this time he let her caress him. She slowly took of the saddle and snaffle without scaring him with brusque gests.

She threw everything away. Slowly and softly she placed her hands on his head and ran them from the neck to the end of his back. He relaxed against her touch and closed a bit his eyes.

She placed her right hand on the neck and pressed a bit with her thumb and little finger on each side of it. The horse slowly bowed his head until he reached the ground.

The girl stopped her massage and looked at the horse before smiling and exclaimed happily:

" Ku…wo…ko! " she said proudly while pointing at him. (Kuroko: child of the black in Japanese)

The horse looked at her with his big blue eyes and pushed her gently with his snout as if agreeing with her.

She smiled again and got on him slowly. When she was totally on him, she urged him to go faster and the horse broke into gallop.

They rode quickly without stopping. The small girl on the horses' back seemed to enjoy it really much. She wasn't holding the man to support herself, arms up high while laughing out, only with her legs around the horse to hold her. The horse suddenly stopped to gait. She stopped fooling around and looked up to see what caused the horse to stop.

There was a figure lying unconscious on the ground.

She hopped down in a feline position and walked slowly on her four members like a cat.

She looked at the person cautiously. It was a female from what she could see. She had black hair, pale skin and was wearing black trousers that clung to her legs with black horse riding boots. She had on a white short-sleeved shirt with a weird symbol on the back of it.

Slowly she shook the woman awake and startled black eyes met green curious ones.

A scream erupted in the forest.

Scared, the woman backed away quickly, bumping in a tree while doing so.

The girl looked at her with such sad eyes she couldn't help but sigh.

She smiled at the girl and got up. That was when she saw the ears and tail and her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

" How…wha…oh my…. " Muttered the woman.

She advanced slowly and crouched down beside the teary eyed girl. Gently, she took hold of one of the ears and massaged them a bit.

The girl purred contently.

The woman giggled slightly and stopped.

" Well… they are real…but hon, who are you? " she asked.

" Myu? "

" What's your name? And what are you doing here alone? "

" Myu! " the girl pointed to herself " Sa-ku-wa! " she pointed toward the horse " Ha-rs … -ou? " she asked cutely.

The woman nodded slightly to herself.

" Tell me Sakura… how did you manage to take him with you? "

" Ha-rs … ni-ce! " she said happily, beaming big.

" Oh… " was all the woman said.

" Hwa…. aw… -ou? Myu?" asked carefully Sakura, remembering what the woman said to her.

" Oh dear! I am Uchiha Mikoto! A pleasure to meet you! "Said the woman smiling.


	2. MEOW!

I can't choose for the pairings like Yukiko, so I want your help

Here's the story:

Mikoto and Sakura were riding on _Kuroko_ to the **castle**.

Did I tell you? Mikoto Uchiha is from the royal family, the queen, and the mother of two sons, Itachi, the oldest, and Sasuke, the youngest.

The sun was literally burning their neck and back, since no cloud was in the blue sky to stop its shines. However, you could see some form a black mass in the horizon.

Mikoto, seeing that, softly ushered her horse to go faster; it broke into gallop and in an hour, they arrived at the castle. On their way, they had heard the storm break out on the west and saw the clouds gaining quickly and easily on them.

A few minutes before they arrived, the clouds exploded with the weight of the water in them and the rain poured hard.

Arriving at the main door, which was at least four time the height of a big horse, they ran in after leading the horse to the stables.

Soaked to the bones, Mikoto asked a servant to fetch a few towels for herself and Sakura while they went for the sitting room.

Sakura, being part cat, hated the water. Her pink hair was tangled in a mass of knots, her small "dress " was soiled with mud and water, making it a dark green, darker then it already was.

Being the animal she is, she jumped on a cushion on four legs, and shook herself till every drop of water was gone from her body.

Mud and water splashed everywhere, on Mikoto, the maid, the walls, the carpet, …

It really was chaos.

Mikoto's eyes widened at the carnage, before she fell on the floor laughing.

Sakura, already a mess, had succeeded to splash mud and dirt on her face, legs and arms, and in her hair. Her dress was going in weird angles and her eyes were closed in content. She stretched her legs; fell of the cushion at the same time while purring.

No more water on herself, what a heaven…

That was the scene Fugaku Uchiha, king to Konoha, the fire land, father of Sasuke and Itachi, husband to Mikoto Uchiha, came in.

His eyebrows twitched when he saw his wife literally rolling on the floor of laugher and a young woman, whom he had never seen in his life, who was purring on the floor, her _tail _swaying a bit, her _cat ears_ flicking from left to right.

Since he was the king and the man with a ten feet pole stuck up his ass, he could not gasp or widen his eyes. However, the urge to do so was present.

Therefore, instead, he just cleared his throat.

Mikoto instantly stopped laughing, jumped up and bowed deeply many times, apologizing for her horrible behavior while the cat-girl just looked at him, boredom clearly written on her face.

"I am so sorry form me behaving like that, my lord! I did not mean it, really, I just could not help, and she is just so cute! Right? "She squeaked, eying her husband.

He may be her husband, but that did not mean she could do whatever she wanted. He was the king, and she the queen. Her behavior had to be at best.

"Silence, woman. Speak when asked to. Now, what is _that_? "He said, looking at Sakura with disgust.

Who was the little pest laying on the floor, like it, … it had no sense of pride or honor! He was disgusted with that. Moreover, what was all that mud doing everywhere!? Had not the maid done their work? He was so going to fire them.

"Her name is Sakura! She helped me in the forest. Nightshade had thrown me of and I hit my head on a stone. She found me unconscious and woke me up. She cannot really speak but understands most of it. And for the ears and tail… I have no idea on how she got them. "Mikoto explained.

"Stupid woman! She is a complete and utter stranger and you let her in?! She could kill you! "Shouted Fugaku.

Sakura, afraid of the shout, yelped and jumped on Mikoto, looking for comfort. Her eyes were watery and she clings on her for dear life. With her cat ears, she hears much better then we, normal humans, do; so, the shout was too loud for her.

"You scared her! Look, she cannot hurt a fly. She is mine now and you cannot, I repeat NOT, touch her! Understood?! "Mikoto hissed, angry with her husband.

Sakura was alone and scared now. She didn't have a person to help her in difficult moments nor when she was in danger.

"I'm going to keep her, whether you like it or not!"

"Woman… Know your limits! You-- "

And at that moment, Itachi and Sasuke came in.

"Father, mother, we heard shouts and… what the heck is that! "Asked Sasuke.

"Foolish little brother, can't you see it's a girl?"Itachi mocked, "and a pretty one in fact."

"Foolish big brother, "Sasuke repeated, " are you so blind that you can't see that the 'oh so pretty girl' has a tail and cat ears? "

"Silence, you two! I don't need you bickering like a pair of kids! You are grown up and Itachi is the next king. "Fugaku hissed out, temper flaring.

"Yes, father… "They murmured, but not before passing each other a sharp glare.

"Good. Mikoto, you will not keep 'Sakura' with you but leave her with the boys. They are soon going to marry and they need to learn what women can and cannot do. They are going to teach her to speak and eat properly, walk like a lady, teach her about the politics and economics about this kingdom. Now, go! "Fugaku ordered.

"But, I… "Mikoto whispered.

"Do as I said. "was all Fugaku said before turning around and exiting the place.

Mikoto sighed, detached Sakura from herself, and walked her to the boys.

"Sakura, dear, these are Itachi and Sasuke. They are going to be your friends when I'm not here, ok? "she said softly to her.

Sakura whimpered but nodded at the same time.

Turning to the boys whom were looking at Sakura with curiosity, she exclaimed :

"Take care of her well."

She got out quickly, shouting at a maid to clean the chamber up.

The boys looked back from the now closed door to Sakura who cowered from their stare.

"Bath. " they both said at once.


	3. Where did she go?

REVIEW ON BEHALF OF YUKIKO

'Bath Time!' And 'Oh no's... The kitchen's on Fire!'

Screams and hisses were heard throughout the castle. A few servants stopped their activities to listen closely. And much they heard.

"Just SHUT UP!"

"Meow!!"

" Otouto... She can't understand you."

" Aaaargh!!"

Another hiss and a few scratches were heard. Sasuke yelped loudly as the claws made contact with the skin of his cheek.

" Dammit!" yelled another voice, Itachi. The little demon had kicked him _there_.

"BOYS! DON'T SHOUT INSIDE THE HOUSE! And no cursing, misters!" screamed out Mikoto, oh so angry.

"Yes Ma'am." came the obedient response.

"Good! Now, as you said before, she needs a bath. The hot springs are on the _other_ side of the castle. Go now! "

"See! " shouted Sasuke at his brother, " I told you we were going the wrong way! "

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SHOUTING!? "

"Sorry Ma'am! "

"You really can make a fool out of yourself, _foolish little brother_. "

" … "

"Meow? " came the hesitant 'question' of Sakura.

"Right… Bath. "scowled Sasuke.

So they walked all the way to the hot springs who were, as Mikoto said, at the total opposite of were they were. The castle was quite pretty. The stones were a nice creamy color while the floor had been done with dark wood. A nice contrast that made it homey. A few very well done paintings were hanging there and there, picturing women and men, portraits, nature, and such.

Sakura, totally absorbed in looking everywhere, bumped harshly into the back of someone.

Groaning and looking up, she saw herself staring at pretty white eyes in a cherry red face. Smiling she went to the person she had bumped into and mewled happily. The girl smelled good. She purred happily, rubbing herself against the girl's side.

The girl blushed even more and patted her awkwardly on the head.

" Gomen nasai, Hinata-sama. This is our... friend Sakura. Mother found her in the forest and took her in." apologized Itachi politely.

" I-it's o-okay," stuttered Hinata, " I-I wa-wasn't l-looking whe-where I was go-going." she blushed.

" Hinata-sama, let me help you." came a soft but cold voice behind them.

" Ne-Neji-nii-san!" squeaked Hinata, " I c-can stand o-on my own." she tried to sound final but failed doing so, seeing Neji approaching her even more.

Sakura suddenly hissed. She didn't like the male walking toward them. His scent was strong and powerful, reeking obedience and coldness but also a bit of... softness.

She stood on her fours and glared coldly at him, growling; her eyes had gone a darker shade of green, her ears were drooped back in anger and fear, her tail was low and the fur bristled. The man stopped a few feet from them and looked at her passively.

"What, may I ask is that." he spoke.

Itachi, quick to the rescue, picked Sakura up from the collar of her dress, hiding her behind his back.

"Just a err… friend of ours'. She is visiting here and is as important as you are. So please, treat her nicely. She is quite... wild." he said unemotionally.

"I can see that. But, be nice and take her away from Hinata-sama. She may be dangerous for her."

"Ne-neji-nii-san! Please, I-I am sure she m-meant no harm! Stop, onegai shimasu!" Hinata cried out.

Neji sighed and relaxed slightly his stiff muscles. Turning his head toward her, he nodded.

"Very well, as you wish."

Sakura blinked at Itachi's back. Just what the heck? She was in an important battle here! She had to show she was superior or she might die. That was her law and the forest's. The superior ones survive while the weak die.

And of course, who in their right mind wanted to die? She didn't, at least!

So there she was now, clawing at his hand to get free and kick the boy's arse. But the grip was too tight and strong. Finally, she stopped and her ears drooped lower in defeat. In her head, she registered that this was the end. She could not free herself then she was going to die.

As in, death equals bath. Yup, she was going to die.

Hinata got up from the floor and walked over to Neji. She smiled softly at the near tears Sakura and said:

"D-do you need a-any he-help wi-with her? I-I think sh-she could u-use some fem-female comp-company."

"Gladly." and Sasuke took Sakura's collar from Itachi and literally dumped her in front of Hinata. Now, as Sakura is part cat, she landed on her feet. But being the clumsy... thing she is, she managed to topple over, taking Neji and Hinata with her. That girl really can't keep herself on earth...

So, anyway, there they were, sprawled out on the floor very unceremoniously and, of course, in the middle of the hallway. Servants were looking curiously at them while some other giggled silently. But, seeing the now big, evil aura surrounding the sprawled out Neji, they scurried away before the explosion.

Hinata squeaked in fear and jumped up to cover herself behind a statue. And then, Neji exploded. Not literally, of course! But, in a manner of speaking, he began shouting his head off. And, you know how Mikoto is! 'No shouting in the house' she says... More like shouting herself! And, it's not really a house, seeing the grandeur of it, more like a palace slash castle. But that's beside the point.

" Go away from my person, you little filth! I'm gonna maim you till there is no more body or... fur from you still on Earth!" he yelled out, jumping up and down like a mad person. His pearl white eyes were surrounded by veins standing out of his skin and you could nearly see some evil mauve-blue aura around him.

" Mister Hyuuga Neji! No shouting in the house!" came the angry voice of Mikoto.

" Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am..."

" Great! Now, you shall excuse little Sakura here and... She _still_ hasn't taken a bath? GO! There will be some clean clothes there for her. And wash her thoroughly! Not one spot of mud or dirt shall be seen on her body! Understood?"

So, now you could see five teens running away from a mad woman yelling at them for not listening to her while she talked.

" C-come, Sa-Sakura-san, I w-will help y-you." stuttered Hinata, gently taking Sakura's hand in hers, leading her to the hot springs. As they got there, Sakura smelled the hot water and stopped walking.

Now way in hell she would soak herself in that! Too hot, too much water, too _wet_.

" Iie!" Sakura yelled out. She began crawling backwards to the door, a pleading Hinata pursuing her. Itachi, hearing Sakura scream, came in. Not saying a word, he took her in his arms. Sakura, not understanding what he was doing, clung on him. But then, he dropped her. In the water. And walked out, still not saying anything.

She meowed angrily for being tricked.

Ah, well, since she was there, why not stay? There were going to wash her anyway.

Hinata took of Sakura's clothes, blushing, and grabbing the soap, she washed the wet girl. Taking the shampoo, she washed her hair before dumping a bucket of water on her head. Sakura hissed, getting some shampoo in her eyes and scrubbed them, trying to remove it. Hinata laughed softly and helped her with a handkerchief. Then, Sakura got out, took a towel and dried herself.

Hinata took the clothes laid out beside the hot springs and clothed her. It was a simple white kimono with a dark green obi sporting some sakura petals. In all, Sakura looked normal. Well, except for her twitching ears and tail, which was now confined inside the kimono. She then brushed Sakura's hair and put it up in a bun with her two bangs framing her washed face.

They finally got out to see the boys waiting for them. Seeing Sakura dressed normally, they gaped. This... is not something they saw everyday. Even though they only knew her for a matter of hours or minutes for Neji and Hinata, it was spectacular. And just then, Sakura's stomach growled hungrily, she smiled sheepishly and looked warily at Hinata, whom immediately understood. Where was the food?

Hinata took Sakura's hand in hers and led her to the kitchen. When arriving there, without too much problem, they asked the chef for some milk and fish. He smiled at them and went to prepare it. As he did so, Sakura wandered around the kitchen and looked at everything, touching this object and that one too. Arriving to the fire, she poked it with a random stick. Quickly, the stick took fire and she squeaked, tossing it behind her. And it just happened to land on the flour. It made a mini explosion and Sakura ran out of the kitchen, terrorised.

A few minutes later, the servants had managed to take out the fire and the teens excused themselves to look for Sakura. But they didn't find her. She was gone. And so the search party began.


End file.
